Too Lost In You
by LadyTND
Summary: OneShot. Michael and Sara meet again. Lincoln and his son LJ talk. Fluff!


**Too Lost In You- (One Shot)**

Michael Scofield looked down at his watch and rubbed his temples. It was time to go. Sara hadnt figured out his code (or had she, and she just hadnt shown?), and it was too late now, she wasnt going to go to Panama with him. Michael felt tears sting his eyes but he pushed them back, he would wait until he was out of this country, out of danger, before he was out of this country, out of danger, before he would allow himself to get upset over this.

Michael grabbed his bag and car keys and opened his hotel door, he squinted in the bright light and put one hand over his eyes, casting a shadow over them. He froze when he heard rocks moving under someone's feet as they moved towards him and he turned to look. His breath caught in his chest when he saw her.

She was walking to him. It was Sara. His Sara. She had found him! She had came!

Michael took his hand away from his eyes and gave her a small smile, she returned it and took off running towards him. Michael caught her in his arms and wrapped her up in a hug, crying into her hair like a child who had gotten lost and was finally reunited with his mother. Michael wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the other throught her long red hair, keeping her close against him. Sara began to cry with him, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, like she was afraid that if she released him then he would disappear in front of her.

Michael tilted her chin up to look at him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Im so-"

"Shut up." she smiled through her tears.

Michael smiled back and kisses her again, this time deepening it. He pried her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his torso. He backed them into the room and shut the door, dropping his bag to the floor and carrying _his_ beautiful Sara to the bed...

_**Prison Break**_

Lincoln Burrows wasnt exactly sure what had just happened. One minute his son and himself were handcuffed in the back of the cop cruiser, the next moment he was driving it away, the siren blaring so he could speed. LJ sat next to him in the passenger seat, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been, looking equally shocked at their escape. Try as he might, Lincoln couldnt remember what had just went on, it all happened so fast! The cops had just been about to drive off with 'the Burrows' when a large explosion rocked the car and the cops jumped out. Someone...someone reached into the back seat and undid their cuffs and tossed Lincoln the keys to the cop car, he instantly jumped out and slid behind the wheel, taking off as fast as he could.

Lincoln glanced down at his watch. _Shit. We're going to miss Michael._

"Are you okay LJ?" Lincoln asked, pressing the accelerator to its max.

LJ nodded, "Yeah dad, im fine. You?"

"I..im alright."

"Yeah.."

They were silent for a while, just listening to the annoying wailing of the siren before LJ turned to smile at his dad, "We're going to be okay."

Lincoln let that sink in before he smiled as well, "Yeah, I guess we are." He began to laugh from happiness, "Looks like we're going to Panama with uncle Michael."

"Panama sounds nice." LJ told him, "As long as we're there together dad."

Lincoln felt his heart ache, in a good way. He cleared his throat and focused on the road ahead of him, driving back the tears. He never would have thought that LJ would say that to him, ever. It was really good to hear. Lincoln rarely said it back, but hearing his son tell him that he loved him, it just did something special to him.

"Yeah."

LJ sat in the passenger seat and grinned, shaking his head slightly. Lincoln frowned at him, "What are you smiling about?"

LJ turned to look at his father, "You can say it to me you know."

"Say what?" Lincoln asked, clearing his throat again. He knew exactly what LJ was talking about.

LJ just smiled and looked out the passenger window silently, "Dad, what about V? Is she going to meet us there?"

Lincoln's smile slid off oh his face, "LJ...about Veronica..."

LJ turned to stare at him, his eyes filled with horror. "No.."

Lincoln didnt say it, he didnt have to, LJ understood. LJ felt like someone had just sliced open his chest and did a dropkick to his heart. Not Veronica, not her, she couldnt be dead! She had fought so hard to help LJ and his father, she didnt deserve to have something so horrible happen to her!! LJ emitted a loud sob and burried his head into his arms, his body shaking as he cried for her. He tensed when Lincoln rested a hand on his shoulder, but then he quickly relaxed under his touch, knowing that his father was okay with him crying for their loss.

"LJ.."

LJ continued to cry, he couldnt stop now, he couldnt control his tears now. Seven minutes later they finally subsided and he scrubbed at his eyes with his shirt sleeves, he let out a shaky sigh and looked over at his dad who had fresh tear stains on his cheeks.

"LJ.."

"Yeah dad?"

"I love you."

_**Prison Break**_

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try _

_I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in _

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Sara smiled at Michael, they both rested on their sides looking into eachothers eyes as they so often had at Fox River when he visited her in the Infirmary. Sara rested her left hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, amazed that this time had finally came. She easily got lost in his intense blue eyes, the same ones that had swept her away in the Hospital Wing of the prison, the same ones that she wanted to look at for the rest of her life.

As if reading her mind Michael gave her a small smile, "I love you Sara Tancredi."

A stupid smile splashed across Sara's face and she looked away, he laughed at this and turned her face so that she looked at him once again, "I said that I love you Sara."

"I love you too Michael Scofield." she whispered happily.

Michael traced his fingers across her shoulder and down her arm, sending goosebumps up and down her body. He gave her a soft smile and pulled himself ontop of her, stroking her hair and kissing her gently on the forhead, the nose, and finally on the lips.

_Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now) _

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

**Well I hope you liked it:D! The song is 'Too lost in you' by sugarbabes 3 **


End file.
